LoveBeyondTheLookingGlassTheSequal
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are 32yrsold and have 3 kids What if their oldest son Gaanto got into a fight with his bestfriend because of a girl he loves And what if theres another girl in the story who just so happens to catch his eye will it bring love or pain R
1. 15yrs Later

**--**

**Love beyond the Looking Glass (Sequel).**

**Chpt.1**

**15yrs. Later.**

**--**

It had been fifteen years from that night so long ago. I Uchiha Sasuke was a happily married man with three kids. Two twins and one single. The oldest is my son Gaanto (Gone-tow). He has his mother's skin tone and hair color, but he has my eyes and facial features. He has a mixture of both mine and my wife's personality. So he's cold and mean at times, but is caring and friendly. Then there are the twins. It's a girl and boy.

The second oldest is my daughter Mikoto. She has my hair my skin tone and my eyes. But she has the personality of her mother. She's very quiet and meek. She's daddy's little girl. When she was born my wife insisted that we name her after my mother in her honor. I agreed automatically.

And last but not least the youngest. He was younger then his older sister by two seconds, but they seem to compete alot. He actually had a mixture of both are features. He had my hair color except it had the tint of the color of my wife's so it was both. He has my eyes but the outline was a light pearl so his eyes don't look as dead and cold as mine are. He actually has a fair skin tone. Its strange since me and his mother are very pale. His name was Fusashi.

My wife suggested that we mix my fathers name and her fathers name as from a young age you could tell that Fusashi had the mixtures of both are clans. I loved my wife. I had married Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the love of my life. She was now Uchiha Hinata, and I loved the way it sounded.

I had burley woken up and was tackled by Mikoto and Fusashi. They were both nine. Since they were a bit older their features grew out more. I thought it was weird that Mikoto had no features of her mother but I was **wrong**. She had the body of her mothers from when she was that age. I now knew why Hinata always wore jackets. I kept telling Mikoto to where a jacket but that's the only thing she'll disagree with me on.

Fusashi actually was the big surprise. He had the personality of my best friend Naruto. He's always happy, and energetic. "Are you awake?" He asked as he and Mikoto jumped up and down on my bed. "I think he's dead?" I herd him whisper to Mikoto. I could hear her breathing slow down and I could feel her body move on the sheets. Yea she had the personality of her mother alright. Paranoid to the core.

"W-what!?" I herd her say. "GAANTOOOOO!" She yelled as I felt her jump off the bed and out the room.

"Heeheehee. She fell for it." I herd him chuckle. "Again!" I just rolled my eyes.

I graved him by the shoulders and tackled him. "Daddy!" He yelled as we rolled back and forth. We did that for awhile like always until we fall off the bed. "You're awake!" He said happily. I just flicked him on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for!?" He said as he rubbed his head.

"For scaring your sister." I said. "You know how she gets."

"Yea I know." he said. "And that's why I did It." he said with a wicked grin.

"You are one twisted little boy. You know that right?" I said.

"Yea...I know." He said with a grin. I just smirked.

All of a sudden the doors were busted open as Mikoto and Gaanto came in. As always whenever Mikoto got scared she always found protection in her older brother. Gaanto was fourteen years old and is already going through that 'rebellious' faze. Well he's always been in that faze but still. Gaanto might be a punk or rebel or whatever he calls himself, but he's still a momma's boy. He never admits it but people could easily tell.

"See!" I herd Mikoto yell. "D-daddy's dea--" She stopped in mid sentence and starred at me. I just raised my eyebrow at her. "DAAAAAADDY!" She yelled as she tackle hugged me. "F-Fusashi said y-you were dead!" She yelled. I just looked at her with an 'And-you-believed-it' look. She just blinked a bit then flicked Fusashi on the forehead.

"Ow!" He yelled and rubbed his arms. "What's that for!" He asked/yelled.

"For te-telling me d-dads dead!" She said wanting to punch him again.

"Breakfast!!" Hinata yelled from the stairs.

"Yay!" The twins yelled. Gaanto just leaned against the wall as if the ceiling was interesting.

"You're going to die. You know that right?" I told him.

"What!?" he said and looked at me.

"If you don't eat. You'll die of starvation." I said and headed towards the door. "C'mon, don't make me said your mom up here." I said he jumped off the wall and walked along side with me.

"Um can we have a guest over?" He asked me.

"Who?" I asked staring at him strangely.

He mumbled under his breath. "Who?" I asked. He just mumbled some more. "Gaanto if you don't tell me I will tell everyone in Konaho that you're a momma's boy." I said. He just looked at me with a 'you-wouldn't-dare' look I just stared back with a 'try-me' look. "So...Who is it again?"

"Hinata..." he told me. I just looked at him strangely.

"But Hinata's you're mom?" I told him.

"No not **her**. Sabaku No Hinata." He told me.

"Oh. The Kazakage's daughter?" I asked.

"Yea..." he said while putting his hands in his pockets and blushing a bit.

I just laughed a bit. My son had a crush on Gaara's daughter. I thought it was weird that Gaara had named his daughter after Hinata though. But according to him and his wife. 'Hinata taught him the _true_ meaning of **love**.' I just shrugged. I mean Gaanto's name was a mixture of Gaara's name and Naruto's. The two men with the biggest influences in mine and Hinata's life. So I guess it was fair.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing. It's just funny that you like her." I told him.

"I don't like her!" He yelled."We're just friends." He said. He bit his lower lip. "How?" He asked me.

"Well one she has the same name as your mother. And two isn't she like nine years old?" I asked him.

He just glared at me. "She's thirteen." He told me. I just shrugged.

Sabaku No Hinata. Was Gaara's and his wife's daughter. The girl from fifteen years ago at the fair was a visitor from America. She and Gaara hit it off automatically. I think the girls name was Socorro? A weird name for a girl but she had said she had weird parents. Hinata had blackish brown hair like her mothers but aquamarine eyes like Gaara. She had a nice physique. She's quiet and shy though. But every time Gaanto comes home he always talk's about the new 'random' and crazy things Hinata does.

"So can she?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not." I said He just smiled happily. "One more thing though." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"No kissing at the dinner table." I said. He just stopped walking and blushed a bright crimson red.

"Dad!" He yelled.

"Just kidding." I told him.

"Alright. We're just friends." He told me. "And don't tell mom?" He said.

"I won't." I said as we walked into the kitchen with the others. I walked over to Hinata while she was at the stove. I graved her by the waist and pulled her into me and gently kissed her cheek. I then walked over to the pot and graved some tea. I just leaned against the counter. "Hinata, Gaanto has a date with Gaara's daughter." I said and sat down.

"He does?" She said.

"Dad!" He yelled.

"Oops, forgot." I said and drank some of my tea.

"Liar..." He mumbled as he swirled his cereal with his soup.

"Ooooooohhhhhh" Mikoto and Fusashi said as they ate there toast. Gaanto stopped twirling his cereal and glared at them.

Mikoto stopped but Fusashi kept doing it. Gaanto just flicked him on the forehead. "Ow! Why does everyone keep doing that today?" He said and rubbed his red forehead.

"Well I think it's sweet." Hinata said and walked over to Gaanto. "She's a really nice girl."

"Yea." I said. "She reminds me of you when you were small." I said.

"SHE'S THIRTEEN!" Gaanto yelled and got up. "One year younger! You and mom are one year apart! So stop making it a big deal!" He yelled and stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"No where!" He yelled.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked him.

"Training grounds." He said.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"When ever I feel like it!" He yelled (Again).

"When will you be back?" Hinata asked him.

"Eleven." He said.

"Ten." I corrected.

"Eleven." He repeated.

"Nine." Hinata said as she flipped a pancake.

"Alright." He said as he closed the door.

"Momma's boy." I mumbled under my breath.

"I herd that!" He yelled from the out side.

I just sweat dropped. Hinata just giggled a bit. Mikoto surpassed a smile and Fusashi kept laughing. All of a sudden the doors were busted open. In walked in Naruto and Sakura. They also had kids. They had two twins as well. Also boy girl. Naruto always competes with me except I won since I have a third.

They're oldest is the girl by three minutes. She has pinkish blond hair, blue eyes, and a bipolar personality like her mother. Her name was Ume. It was funny because it meant Plum blossom which was funny because Sakura meant 'Cherry' Blossom. She was fourteen year's old. Then there was the other one. He had Blond hair, Green eyes, and a hyper bubbly personality to match.

His name was Hideaki. Basically meaning brightness. I always wanted to laugh when I herd that. "Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as they walked in. He just messed up Fusashi's hair and pinched Mikoto's cheek.

"Naruto!" Fusashi yelled. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just stopping by to say hi." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yep!" Naruto yelled with a big smile.

"Naruto you're so happy! Why couldn't you be my daddy?" Fusashi asked.

We all just froze. I was about to spit out my drink till. "Fusashi! Not nice!" Hinata scolded him. "Your father is a very kind man." She said.

"But dad's emooooooo." Fusashi said in a frustrated tone. I sweat dropped while everyone busted out laughing.

"Where did you hear that word from?" I asked.

He just looked over to Mikoto. She just swallowed hard. "I-I learned it from Na-Naruto..." She said. "H-he said maybe d-daddy wouldn't be s-so emo if he g-got more action." She said and bit her toast. "Wh-whatever that m-means..." She mumbled.

We all just turned to Naruto. I had fire in my eyes. Hinata just blushed. Sakura hit Naruto in the head. "Ow!! What was that for!?" He yelled. Yea, he should've been Fusashi's dad. There everything alike.

"For teaching her that!" She yelled.

"Well it's true! Teme over here is always cranky!" He yelled. That was it. I was pissed.

"For you're _information_ DOBE I get** it **EVERY night!" I yelled. Sakura froze. Fusashi and Mikoto still didn't know what we were talking about. Naruto was nose bleeding a bit and Hinata was even redder.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata yelled as she hit my arm.

"What!?" I yelled. "And. Ow!" I said while rubbing my arm. "You hit hard!"

Hinata just rolled her eyes as she gave a plate of pancakes to both Sakura and Naruto. "So what are you guys _**really**_ doing here?" I asked them not believing that there just here to say 'hi'. Knowing Naruto and Sakura they're hiding something.

Sakura and Naruto just blushed a bit. "Well, as you both now the academy is going to have a dance." Sakura said. We both nodded. "And with Guy and Lee being on a mission, were short two." She said. We nodded again. "And we were wondering if you two would like to fill in?" she asked us.

"No!""Yes!" Hinata and I just stared at each other.

"Y-you said n-no?" She said.

"And you said yes?" I said.

We both just turned to each other with weird looks on are face. We never really had disagreement except on who has to punish Fusashi for scaring his sister half to death as usual. Hinata and I just stared at each other while talking through are eyes.

After awhile I just sighed. Naruto and Sakura looked at us and back to each other with smiles on there faces. "Fine!" I yelled as they both came rushing over to me and hugged me. Naruto ran over to Hinata and twirled her around in the air. "Naruto put her down before she barfs." I said in an obvious tone. Since I've been married to Hinata for such a long time I know how sensitive her stomach is.

Naruto just put her down with a smile on his face. She just blushed as usual. She was obviously embarrassed. I'll probably get it later for doing that to her about twice today. I think?

"We'll see you tomorrow!" They said and rushed out the house before I exploded.

"TOMORROW!" I shouted. "I didn't know it was tomorrow? Hinata did you kno--" I turned around she was staring at the ceiling and whistling. "You **did** know didn't you?" I asked. She just awkwardly smiled and ran into another room with me chasing after her.

She ran into our room and I tackled her to the bed. I just pinned her down and stared at her. "You knew it was tomorrow didn't you?" I asked. She just smiled at me with puppy dog eyes. "Didn't you!?" I asked again.

"W-why Sasuke." She started off. "D-did I fo-forget to me-mention how be-beautiful you look to-today?" She asked. I just sweat dropped.

"Hinata. That's the line I use on you while you're PMsing." I said.

"I-I knew it!" She said in a victorious tone.

I just rolled my eyes and let her go. I just collapsed next to her as we held hands. "You're more of a handful then I thought you were." I said. She just giggled and crawled over and lay across my chest. I just stroked her hair back away from her face staring into her eyes as if in a trance or something.

"Y-yea." She started off. "I kn-know." She said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes. Hinata was the most perfect girl in the world and she was mine. **All** mine. We just stared at each other. A few minutes had passed by. We just leaned in to kiss when suddenly a big slam was herd not to far away.

"What was that!?" I asked as I got up quickly. But of course forgetting Hinata was on top of me. She fell.

"Ah!" She said as she fell with an 'oof'.

"Hinata!" I said and bent over and helped her up. "He he he..." I awkwardly chuckled. "Sorry."

"I-It's okay." She said as we headed towards the noise. All of a sudden Gaanto passed by us with tears streaming down and scratches on his face. "Ga-Gaanto?" She said as he slammed his door. We both just exchanged looks. "I-I'll go." She said as she headed towards the door.

"No." I said. "I'll go." She just nodded. I just walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Gaanto?" I said as all I herd was muffles. "Gaanto?" I said again. "Open up or I'll break down your door!" I threatened. I just herd more muffling. "You know I will!" I said. "1" I said slowly. "2" I said slower. "2 and three quarters." I said really slowly. "3!" I yelled. I just paused waiting for him to open the door. Nothing happened.

I just sighed. _'Damn!'_ I thought. _'He knows I'm lieing.'_ I thought again. All of a sudden more muffling sounds were herd and the door swung open. "What." Gaanto said unemotional. I just flinched a bit. He reminded me so much of when I was a kid. But I wasn't this bad. Was I? "Are you going to answer me? Or do I have to shut the door again?" He asked.

"Don't be a smartass Gaanto." I said as I walked in.

"Would you prefer me being a dumbass dad?" He asked sarcastically with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat on his bed post.

"Nothing." He said and leaned against his drawer. We just eyed each other.

"Then why were you crying?" I asked. He just flinched back a bit. I smirked.

"I wasn't!" He said.

"Yea." I said. "You were. You even still have the tears streaks on you face." I said.

He just furiosfully rubbed his cheek. I smirked and walked over to him. I just gently put my hand on his shoulder. He once again flinched._ 'What is with my kids and touching? Seriously every time I put my hand on them they flinch!'_ I thought to myself. "C'mon Gaanto, I'm your dad. You can tell me. I won't judge you." _'Unless you're gay then I'm kicking you out...'_ I thought until he spoke finally.

"I'm not gay dad." He said. This time I flinched.

"I-I never said you were." I told him.

"You were thinking it."

"Yea but you said it." I mumbled. "C'mon you can tell me."

"Fine. And if I do." He did a short pause. "You can't tell mom."

"Secrets aren't good..." I said.

"Daaaad." He groaned.

"Fine I won't tell." I said. "But if I get in trouble. I'm bringing you down with me."

"Whatever." he said. "You know how Hinata was coming to dinner." He said.

"Was?" I questioned.

"Well..."

* * *

**Flashback (Gaanto's P.O.V):**

_"Momma's boy." He mumbled under his breath._

_"I herd that!" I yelled from the out side._

_I just rolled my eyes and headed towards the training grounds. When I got there my whole crew was there. Ume, Hideaki, Kouji, Mino, Shikaku, Geo, Tenzashi, Kimora, and Hinata. It was pretty even. Five boys and five girls. I just went over and sat by Hinata, Hideaki, and Ume._

_"You're late." Hideaki said._

_"Rough time with your 'rents again?" Hinata asked me._

_"Isn't always?" I said._

_Ume just giggled. She just stared at me and batted her eyelashes. I got shivers down my spine. Ume's been my best friend since I could remember but I always have the strangest feeling that she liked me? Maybe that's how Hinata feels. She's been acting a bit weird lately?_

_"What's so funny?" I asked her._

_She just blushed and shrugged. All of a sudden Geo popped out of nowhere and sat by Ume. "Heeeeey pretty lady." He said. "Me+you Loooooove." He said as he drew a heart. We all just stared at him and started laughing. Geo was Rock Lee's son. But they looked nothing alike. I guess it was because he was adopted. I remember Lee one day saying. 'I adopted this boy that is filled with hatred and insecure about himself to save him and turn him youthful! Just as Guy-Sensei had done to me!'_

_My dad just told me not to listen to him because Lee might be strong but he's mostly a big joke. Mom hit him after that saying that he is strong and nothing could defeat his courage and hope! Dad just commented that mom has probably smelled the cleaning products again._

_Ume just rolled her eyes and walked over to Mino. Mino was Chouji and Ino's daughter. She was thirteen. Her older brother was Kouji he was fourteen. Mino had brown hair like her Father but the figure of her moms. Mino ate __**alot**__ but never seemed to gain weight. Dad says it's because Ino's so obsessed with physical features. And mom says it's because Mino just has a fast metabolism._

_Mino and Ume were best friends but always competed. It never matter how dumb it was they just competed to show the other one up. "I bet I can hold my breath longer then you!" Mino shouted at Ume with her fists tightened._

_"Nu'uh! I can __**totally**__ hold my breath longer!" Ume shouted._

_"Nu'uh" "Yu'hu" "Nu'uh" "Yu'hu" "Nu'uh" "Yu'hu" It had gone on like that for five minutes straight. _

_"Shut up!" Kimora yelled as she sat up and glared at them. Ume and Mino just piped down and shrugged_

_Kimora was Kiba's daughter. She had long shoulder length dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Tan skin. And purple maroonish upside down triangles on her face. She acts like her dad so she's a bit of a tomboy. I knew her since I was born as well but in my opinion she's just one of the guys. My dad says that for a twelve year old she's pretty intimating. Mom says he's jealous because he was never that strong when he was growing up. He said neither was she Mom smacked him for that._

_Kimora just laid back down next to Shikaku. We all thought they liked each other but they denied it. Shikaku had Black hair and greenish see foam colored eyes. He was pretty average looking. Always sleeping though. He liked staring at the sky and playing games. My dad thought it was weird that they named there son after the thing inside of Gaara. Mom said they didn't it just sounded like it. She pinched dad for bring that up._

_"Women are so troublesome..." He muttered._

_"You __**always**__ say that?" Hideaki said with a stiff laugh._

_"You all right Ki?" Tenzashi asked._

_"Yea. Except my parents are chaperoning the dance!' He shouted and laid down._

_We all just laughed at him. "That must suck. My father __**hates**__ those kinds of things." Tenzashi said as she laughed. Tenzashi was my older cousin by a year. She was fifteen years old with brown hair and brown eyes. She had it tied at the bottom like Uncle Neji and had is light ivory skin tone._

_"So. Gaanto do you have a date?" Ume asked me. I wasn't paying attention though because I was staring at Hinata._

_"Hinata." I said._

_"Yea?" She asked as she stared back at me._

_"Can we talk?" I asked her._

_"Sure." She said and shrugged._

_"Alone..." I asked._

_"Um...Sure?" She said as she got up and walked over to me. We just walked over to a tree at least far away so the others wouldn't hear us. "Yea?" She asked me. I just stared at her aquamarine eyes. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked again._

_"Well, you know about the dance?" I said while fiddling with my fingers. It was a nervous habit I had gotten from my mom._

_"Yea." She said and leaned against the tree._

_"Well I was wondering if you would--um..." I stuttered a bit on my words._

_"If I would?" She asked confusingly._

_"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked her while holding my breath._

_"Gaanto..." She started off. "I'm sorry." She said as I could feel my heart break in two. "But I've already been asked. And I said yes..." She said with a sorry look on her face. I just stood there a bit frozen in my place. She just clenched her hands together like she usually did which was a habit of her when she was sad, scared or nervous. "I'm really sor--" I cut her off._

_"I-it's okay!" I said with a fake smile while laughing bit. "I wa-was just asking because I th-thought you didn't get a-asked...Th-thats all..." I fibbed to her with a smile and shrug._

_"Okay?" She said._

_"So...just so I know...Who asked you?" I asked her._

_"Um..." She just twirled her foot into the dirt slowly while clutching her hands. "Hideaki?" She said slowly with a partial awkward side smile._

_The sadness in my heart quickly went away as it was filled with hatred and betrayal. "H-Hideaki?!" I said with a curious tone but you could hear the anger in my voice. She just nodded. "Alright." I said and nodded my head. "Let's get back to the others then..." I said with a fake smile._

_"Okay?" She said._

_We just walked back to the others me still with my plastered on smile. They all just stared at us as Hinata looked like she was ready to cry and that I was going crazy. They all just murmured stuff like' did he rape her?' or 'what the fuck is wrong with his face!?' I just stood there with my fake smile until._

_"Hey. Gaanto whets wrong with you. You look like you just got your heartbroken or something?" That was it. I cocked my head towards the voice. It was Hideaki and he just looked at me with a strange look. "What?" He said until I just lost all feeling in my body and jumped him._

_Everyone froze not expecting to see two best friends fight all of a sudden. I had jumped on top of Hideaki so he was pinned down from under neath me. I just graved him by the collar as I banged his head against the ground. "Bastard!" I screamed as I banged his head against the floor repeatedly._

_"Gah! What are you doing?" He yelled trying to shove me off._

_"You bastard I'll kill you!" I yelled. He just graved onto my legs and flipped me backwards and did a back flip from off the floor while holding me at the same time and landed on top of me with his hands clentching my arms. He tried to restrain me but I just threw more punches at him. I had punched him on the chin knocking him off me. I just quickly got up and charged at him. All of a sudden there were hands on me._

_It was Hinata, Shikaku, Kimora, and Kouji. "Get off of me!" I yelled swinging my hand as I hit the person on the side. All I herd was a yelp. I turned around and it was Hinata that I had hit. I just froze a bit. But felt the others arms release there grip on me a bit. As soon as they had did that I just charged again at Hideaki._

_"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled as he crossed his hands over his face as a protection guard._

_"You bastard! You're supposed to be my friend!" I yelled at him as I just punched him repeatedly._

_"I am your friend!" He yelled as he blocked my hits._

_"Then why'd you do it!" I yelled._

_"Do what!?" He yelled back._

_"Ask Hinata do the dance!" I yelled._

_He had just let his arms fall as he stared at me with a shock look. "Y-you found out?" He asked me with a shaky expression._

_"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled._

_"H-How?" He asked._

_"I don't know..." I said with a shrug. "I think it's when I asked her and she rejected me for you!" I yelled and charged at him. He didn't move he just let me charge at him all of a sudden more hands were on me. Everyone had charged at me and tackled me to the ground._

_"What's wrong with you?" Kouji asked._

_Kouji was fourteen years old with bleached blond hair. It was mid length and had some weird bang thing that covered half of his face. It also had a dark brown streak in it from his bang to the back of his head. He was a calm kid. But he __**loved**__ competition._

_"Get off!" I yelled as I tried to struggle from off the floor._

_"Not until you tell us what's wrong!" Shikaku yelled at me._

_"Get off!" I said in a deeper and louder voice._

_"And what's with you hitting Hinata! You should apologize!" Geo yelled._

_"Get off! Get Off! __**GET**__**OOOOFFFFF**__!!" I yelled and activated my fire jutsu and aimed it at the floor. I had used so much of my chakra that it somehow lifted us off the floor. As soon as they felt there bodies lift up in the air a bit the quickly jumped off letting go of me. I just landed on a tree branch and jumped down._

_"What the hells your problem!" Hinata asked me._

_I was pissed beyond belief. "Him!" I pointed at Hideaki. "He's my problem!" I yelled trying to get closer. They also moved closer to me. "He knew I liked you! He knew I wanted to ask you! He knew Damnit! He knew! And he still asked you!" I yelled. "He's a backstabber! And he'll pay!" I yelled as I charged again. All of a sudden I tripped as my foot was caught in a rope of sand. I looked over at Hinata and she was in a fighting stance._

_"I'm not going to fight you!" I yelled at her._

_"And I'm not going to fight you either. But you charge at him again I __**will **__have to take action." She said in a serious tone._

_I just smirked. "Aw. So you protect your new boyfriend instead of your best friend since BIRTH!' I yelled at her. "Nice to know now that if we were ever in a life or death situation that you would choose the 'cute' one." I said with quotation marks over the word cute._

_"Just stop it Gaanto!" She yelled at me with tears in her eyes._

_"You know what." I said. "I will. And do you want to know why!?" I said with a weird expression on my face. "Because you're not worth my time anymore!" I said as she flinched back a bit. "Yea! I thought you were my __**everything**__ but I guess you're just a nobody. Like the rest of us!" I yelled._

_"Knock it off!" Hideaki yelled._

_"Oh you want to say something now Ki!" I yelled._

_"Yea I do!" He yelled back. "I'm sorry I asked Hinata to the dance but I like her too!" He said._

_I just started laughing hysterically. "Oh what when! That day you walked in on her while she was changing and got a free peep show!" I yelled he just stiffened up. I knew I hit a nerve. "Well I don't care anymore! I don't care about __**anyone**__anymore!__" I yelled and took a glance at Hinata. "And I hope to __**not**__ see you at my house for dinner tonight. Got that!" I yelled at Hinata. She flinched even more this time. _

_I just shook my head as I walked away. I just took one glance back at there faces that were filled with sadness and anger but I didn't care. I didn't care for any of them anymore. __**Including**__ Hinata. I just walked until I just felt my body running. And running. And running. I just had tears streaking down my faces as I had ran home._

_Hideaki sighed. "I'll go talk to him..." he said and started walking._

_Tenzashi just put her arm in front of him. "Nu'uh." She said and shook her head. "He just need's time that's all." She told them. "He'll come back to his senses." She said and gave everyone a reassuring look. __**'Please Gaanto...Come back to your senses.'**__ Tenzashi thought as she just smiled awkwardly to everyone._

* * *

**End of Flashback (Sasuke's P.O.V):**

"And that's what happened..." He said with a shrug.

I just stared at Gaanto with disbelief. "Um okay just so I got this right." I said. "Ki asked Hinata to the dance?" Gaanto nodded. "And you **also** asked Hinata to the dance?" He nodded again. "And you fought Hideaki?" He nodded. "And you hit Hinata while you were at it?" He just stiffened and gave an awkward expression and gave a side nod.

"Okay one congrats on beating up Naruto's kid and two." I said and walked over to him and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said and rubbed his head.

"One for _getting _into a fight." I said. "And two for **hitting** a _girl_ while in that fight!" I said emphasizing the 'girl' part.

"Whatever..." He said and shrugged.

I just put my hand on his shoulders. And stared at him for awhile. This boy, this girl hitting best friend fighting boy. Was my son. The Heir to the strongest clan in the village and he got into a fight with his best friend over a girl he loved. A girl that he would do anything for and protect her. A girl he loved and never wanted to lose. I just pulled him into me and gave him a hug as his eyes were wide with shock.

...I was so proud of him.

**--**

**(A/N: Ta'da! Have you guys notice when I finish a chpt. I put Ta'da? I noticed. But yea. The FIRST chpt of Love beyond the looking glass the SEQUAL!! -Claps in the back- Yesh! -Bows- THANK YOU! THANK YOU! xD. But yea. I actually changed it to 15yrs. instead of a 10 yrs thing. Cause I noticed something. Gaanto and his siblings we're a bit older then ten yrs? Well Mikoto and Fusashi WERE but i changed there ages from 12 to 9 since i noticed i portrayed there personality in such a young and immature attitude to the world. So i reduced it. I also noticed Gaanto's 14 and the skip was 10 yrs meaning Hinata had to be pregnant 4 yrs before. And I don't think you can carry a baby for four yrs. unless you're that lady from family guy. Then you can. Lol. Buuuuut R&R plzzzzzzzz!**

**--**


	2. The Dance! P1

**--**

**Love beyond the Looking Glass (Sequel).**

**Chpt.2**

**TheDancePt.1**

**--**

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I had woken up early because I was so excited for the dance. I just jumped out of bed and picked out the cutest dress I could find. I just ran to the mirror and twirled around while holding the edges of my dress. I just opened up my eyes and saw Sasuke's reflection in the mirror smirking while staring at me. "Aaahhhh!" I screamed from shock and blushed.

He just smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist as he leaned his head on my neck which just made me blush even more. "Aw." He said. "Why'd you stop dancing? You looked so cute." He said and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I just sweetly stared at him as I blushed ten times more then I did before.

"W-wait." I said and squirmed out from his grip. "I'm still m-mad at you." I said while crossing my arms.

"What. Still?" He said and sat on the bed post.

"Yes." I responded with.

"I told you Hinata. Gaanto made me **promise** not to tell." He told me.

I just pouted. "C-can't you j-just give me a li-little hint?" I said with an innocent quiver of the lip and walked up to him.

"No." He said and graved my waist just pulling me more into him. "I gave Gaanto my word." He told me.

I just sighed. "Great. Now you decide to become a good father." I said. Sasuke just looked at me with a shocked expression. He graved on to my waist again but tighter.

"Take it back." He said.

"No." I said and shook my head.

"You hurt my feelings." He said with a fake sad face. I just giggled at this.

"W-well then I-I'm _not_ sorry." I said with a smile. He just smirked and graved me as we both leaned in to kiss--.

"Ew." We herd as we quickly turned around. "Get a room." Gaanto said with a disgusted room.

"Ew." Sasuke mimicked. "Go pay rent." he said. Gaanto just sneered and rolled his eyes.

Gaanto just stared at me as he looked me up and down. "Why are you dressed so nicely?" He asked me. I just blushed and held my dress tight to my body. Sasuke just graved my body and hugged me. I blushed again because his head was on my chest.

"She's your mother Gaanto." He told him. I blushed from his hot breath on my body. "She doesn't need an explanation to look nice." He said in an obvious tone.

"Whatever." He said.

"Gaaaaantooooo!" Fusashi yelled from the stair case.

"Whaaaaaaat!" He yelled back. Sasuke just covered his ears.

"No yelling!" he yelled at them.

"Sooooooorry!!" Fusashi yelled. Sasuke groaned and I just giggled.

"Fuuuusashi!" Gaanto yelled. Sasuke just graved the pillow and covered his face.

"Whaaaaat?"

"What did you waaaant?"

"The phooooone."

"You want the phoooooone?"

"Noooo the phoooone's for yooooou.'

"Whoooo is iiiiiit?"

"I dooooont knoooooow!"

"Aaaaaask!"

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled out of frustration and ran downstairs and graved the phone. He ran back up and through it at Gaanto. "Here!" He yelled. "It's Kimora! She wants to talk to you! So take it and get out!" He yelled.

"Fine then!" He said and took the phone. "Don't have to be so loud..." He mumbled.

Sasuke just groaned again. I giggled.

* * *

**Gaanto's P.O.V:**

"Hello?" I said curiously.

_"Gaanto!" _Kimora yelled.

"Ahaha. Hi Kimora." I said. Even though I was fighting with everyone I knew I could still count on Kimora to stick by my side. She was a **real** best friend.

_"Hey..."_ She said in a weird voice.

"You alright?" I asked her.

_"Yea."_ She said. I could tell she was lieing.

"Kiiiiiiiimiiiii" I said. 'Kimi' was her nick name I gave her when we were small. When we were younger I couldn't properly pronounce 'Kimora'

_"Yeeeeeeees Gaaaaaantooooo."_ She said and laughed.

"Why are you calling?" I said as I had leaned against my draw in my room.

_"Oh just seeing if your still going to the dance, that's all."_ She said.

"I don't think so--"

_"Lalalalala I can't heeeaaaar yoooou."_ I just smirked. That was Kimora's way of not wanting to hear the truth. Drown it out with horribly sucky humming music.

"What do you _**want**_ me to say." i asked her.

_"That you're going to go!"_ She shouted on the phone.

"Noooo."

_"Lalalalala..."_

"Not going to woooork." I said in a humming voice.

"Shuuuuut uuuuuuup." My dad yelled from his room.

I just rolled my eyes as I could hear Kimora laugh from the other line. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

_"Oh nothing..." _She started off with. _"Well other then you and your dad bicker like your brothers!" _She said.

"I know!" I responded with. "Except _**I'm**_more mature!" I said victoriously. Kimora just laughed more. I sweat dropped.

_"Come to the dance!" _She yelled.

"Why?" I asked her.

_"Becaaaaause!"_ She said.

"Becaaaaaaaause what?" I asked her again. "If it's to say sorry to Ki then I'm no--"

_"It's not that!"_

"Then what is it!?"

"I don't have a date to the dance!" She shouted. My eyes just went wide as I stared at the phone.

"W-what?" I asked.

_"A date..."_ She said in a low voice.

"What about Shikaku?" I asked her.

_"He's going with Mino."_ She told me.

"Mino!?" I said shockingly.

_"Yea." _She said and laughed._ "I told you we didn't like each other. We just hung out alot so I could help him ask her properly." _She said in an obvious tone.

"Oh...ahaha." I laughed on the phone. "Didn't see that coming..." I said and rubbed the back of my head.

_"Yea...So what do you say?"_ She asked me.

"Alright then." I said.

_"Thank you!" _She yelled into the phone.

"One more thing!" I said before she hung up.

_"What?"_

"Don't wear pants!?" I told her.

She just groaned on the phone. _"Evil!"_

"Yea love you two." I laughed as we hung the phone up.

I just put the phone down and headed towards the training grounds. I went to the Hyuuga training grounds knowing that the others would just be at the usual spot. I just opened the door and took my shoes off. I just walked around looking for the training grounds. My mom didn't really want me growing up like she did. She wanted me to have a normal life so I wasn't so used to this place yet.

"Hello?" I yelled. I just herd an echo. I smirked a little. "Hellooooo!" Another echo. I smirked. I so was going to have a good day today.

* * *

**5 mins later:**

"Shut up!"

**"Shut up!"**

"No you shut up!"

**"No you shut up!"**

"Noooo yoooooou!"

**"Noooo yoooooou!"**

"Noooo--"

"Shut up already!" Some one had yelled from behind me. I was startled. I quickly got up but fumbled a bit. When I turned around standing there in front of me was a girl about my height with long brown hair. She had white eyes and light colored skin. She looked like my Aunt Hanabi but I don't remember my mom saying Hanabi had a daughter.

"Wh-who are you?" i asked while getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh please!" She said and rolled her eyes. "I just came here to tell you to stop yelling." She said and crossed her arms.

"O-Oh...S-sorry." I said still a bit taken back.

"Gaanto?" She asked me with a weird expression.

"Yes?" I said.

"Nice to finally meet you." She said as she walked up to me and stuck out her hand. "I'm Hideko." She said and leaned against a wall.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Hideko." I said and shook her hand. "But how do you know me?" I asked her with a confusing look.

"The way you talk of course." She said in an obvious tone.

"How?" I asked her.

"You stutter." She told me.

"So...alot of people do."

"My mother said if a boy or girl with dark colored hair ever came here with a stutter that there probably my cousin." She said.

"And who's your mother?"

"The second heir to the Hyuuga clan. Hyuuga Hanabi." She said.

"H-Hanabi?" I questioned. I remember stories my mother told me about her as a child. She said she was a sweet, nice and innocent child. But my father just said that she was a tyrant with no remorse and loved succeeding over her older sister and making her feel bad. I just stared at my mom for her to hit him or something as usual. She just sighed and did nothing. So I guess my dad won this round.

"Yea." She said and turned around.

"Wait!" I said before she left. "Where are the training grounds?" I asked her. She just turned around and pointed to the doors behind me.

"Through there." She said with a small smile a disappeared behind a door.

"N-Nice meeting you!" I yelled.

**"N-Nice meeting you!"** Echo.

* * *

**10mins. Later:**

I walked through the door Hideko had told me to but she never said anything about six other doors after that. I had finally reached the training grounds. "YES!" I yelled out loud. "Fiiiinaaaaally!" I shouted with a sing-song voice and threw my fist in the air. All of a sudden I just herd giggles. I quickly turned around and standing there was Mino, Ume, Tenzashi, Shikaku, Kimora, Geo, Kouji, Hideaki, and Hinata. They were holding hands.

Ume and Mino were giggling hysterically. Shikaku had his arm over Mino's shoulder. I stared over to Hideaki and Hinata. They caught me staring at them and quickly released there hands. I just rolled my eyes at them if they could be any more idiotic I also looked at Hideaki closely, he had a black eye. Tenzashi just smiled and waved at me. "Hey Gaanto!" She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Probably to apologies." Hideaki mumbled as he 'yawned' and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder. She just blushed and scooted closer. I just rolled my eyes again. He **must** be dense.

"No." I said and glared at them. "I came here to train." I told her. "I thought you all would be at the other training ground." I said.

"Oh." She said. "Well why don't you stay awhile?" She asked me.

"No thanks. I'll just get going oka--"

"Lalalalala." Kimora said out loud and covered her ears.

"Hello Kimora." I said with non chalantly.

"Hi!" She said with a smile. I looked over at Hinata she kind of glared at Kimora. "You're still going to the dance." She asked me.

"Yeeeeeees." I said.

"Me toooooo." She said and smiled. We always joked around in public to what we talked to on the phone earlier that day.

"You got a daaaaate." I said with a smile and walked over to her.

"Maaaaaaaaybe." She said.

"Want to go with meeeeeee." I asked her. They all just stared at us in utter shock. Ume and Mino were gasping. As Kouji, Geo and Hideaki were choking. Tenzashi just smiled. And Hinata had the look of anger, disappointment, and sadness. I smirked and get closer.

"I don't know." She said while using an innocent voice. "I already promised another boy." She said with a sweet face while she bit her lower lip. Strangely I could feel myself blush. I never noticed how pretty Kimora looked in the light and when the suns shining down on her light tan face its just glimmers.

"Reaaaaally..." I said still blushing a bit getting closer to her.

"Yeaaaaaaa. But. I **guess **I can go with you two." She said with a shrug.

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight." I said. I quickly took a glance towards Hinata. She was glaring. A thought just went through my head. I just leaned into Kimora I smirked a bit as Hinata glared more. I gently kissed her on her cheek. Her skin was smooth and warm. "See you later." I told them. "Bye." I said and looked at her. She just blushed with her hand on her cheek and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Later that Night:**

"Gaaaaantooooo! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" My mom shouted.

I just walked down stairs. "I'm here I'm here. And what did you mean by 'we'?" I questioned.

"Y-you, you're f-father, and I." She said with a smile.

"Whaaaaat!" I yelled. "YOUR'E CHAPARONING!" I shouted. My dad just walked downstairs and hit the back of my head.

"No yelling in the house." He said and straightened his tie. He walked over to my mom and gently kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. That just made me think of earlier this morning with me and Kimora. I just blushed inwardly. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Not to mention warm.

I just stared at my parents. My mom was wearing this light lavender dress that she was wearing this morning. And my dad was just wearing a dark black suit. How those two got together was _**beyond**_ me. I also came down with a black suit but with a dark blue under shirt underneath it.

"S-so are y-you and H-Hinata going to th-the dance t-together?" My mother asked me as she put on her earrings. I just stared at her and my dad strangely. I glanced over at my dad. He just shrugged. I guess he really didn't tell my mom what had happened.

"No I'm not. We're not even friends anymore." I mumbled the last part. "But I **am** going with Kimora." I said.

They both just froze. There faces were stone solid. "What?" I asked. My mom's face was a mixture of surprise and shocked. And my dad's was a mixture of shock and 'What-the-fuck-were-you-thinking.'

"You idiot!" My dad yelled. "You asked out an Inzuka! A _**girl**_! Inzuka!!" He yelled.

My mom kept coughing. "I-I um...n-never knew sh-she was your...t-type?" She said with another cough.

"We're just going as friends." I told them

"_Friends..._" The both said in unison and looked at each other.

"Yes!" I yelled. "And what wrong with an Inzuka!" I yelled towards my dad.

"Oh nothing...well, other then there CRAZY!" he said and graved my shoulders and shook me a bit.

"There not crazy!" I said with a 'what-are-you-talking-about' expression on my face.

"Have you MET her grandmother!?" My mother yelled without a stutter. I just looked at her shockingly.

"No." I told them.

"Exactly!" They both said.

"Well whatever. I'm going to meet her there." I told them and left with them walking behind me.

* * *

**20mins later:**

I just walked into the academy as music played in the background. I just looked around and in the corner was my _**old**_ crew. I just smiled and waved as Tenzashi an up to me. "Hi!" She said and gave me a hug. I just said 'hi' back and walked with her. She was wearing a yellow dress that went up to her knees. She had her up in a bun still with chop sticks in it.

We just walked over to them. "Gaanto!" Ume and Mino yelled as they hugged me. "I hugged him first!" Mino yelled. Mino had a purple dress with little frills at the end of it. She looked pretty. She also had her hair down but with flower clips on the side of it.

"Nu'uh!" Ume yelled. She had a red dress on with a white outline on it. It had a slit on the side. She had her hair down as well but with a matching red ribbon around her hair like how her mother wears it. She had blush and mascara on. I had no clue why though. She looks so much better natural.

"Yu'hu!" "Nu'uh!" "Yu'hu!" "Nu'uh!" "Yu'hu!" "Nu'uh!"

"Shut up!" Someone yelled from behind. "Can't you guys go a day without fighting?" Kimora asked. "I mean c'mon it's a dance! We have a chance to **relax**!" She shouted at them. They just gave apologetic look and said sorry. I just stared at Kimora. She was wearing a light Turquoise colored dress which was a bit of a layered fluffy look at the bottom of the dress so it showed off her **long** legs.

She also had her hair back instead of the usual tangles. It had a black flower clip holding it. It was one of those hair styles when only the top half is up while the rest of it is not. She had high heel shoes on which were colored black. She had a light shade of plink lip gloss. She had some make-up on except it was more natural looking.

She just held onto her purse with her legs crossed a bit nervously. This girl I was staring at could not be my simple aggressive tomboy friend that I knew to love. I mean she's **shapely**! She has **curves!** I never knew this. I also didn't know that when she smiles she has dimples. She just blushed as she caught me staring at her.

"What..." She said with a blush in a small voice. I just looked at her and opened my mouth and said.

"Whoa..."

**--**

**(A/N: Yay! that's the end of chpt. two pt.1! Yea i know pretty weird and corny. But I looooove it! Kimora actually reminds me of me! And I loooooooove it! I'm soooo excited! Today! August-29-08. I Yes 'I' met Do-Knock! And R.J at the MALL!! You guys know. The ones from AmericasBestDanceCrew (ABDC) I was SHOCKED! I loooove them! I'm just like 'i love you! My sis loves you! Can I have your digits?' It was funny. He smiled and gave me a hug. We talked for like 10mins and stuff. Buuuuut yeaaaaaaa R&R!)**

**--**


	3. The Dance pt 2

**--**

**Love beyond the Looking Glass (Sequel).**

**Chpt.2**

**TheDancePt.2**

**--**

**Flashback:**

_She just held onto her purse with her legs crossed a bit nervously. This girl I was staring at could not be my simple aggressive tomboy friend that I knew to love. I mean she's __**shapely**__! She has __**curves!**__ I never knew this. I also didn't know that when she smiles she has dimples. She just blushed as she caught me staring at her._

_"What..." She said with a blush in a small voice. I just looked at her and opened my mouth and said._

_"Whoa..."_

**End of Flashback:**

"Whoa..." Was all I could say.

Kimora just blushed and walked over to me. "Hey..." She said with a blush. I just smiled at her. I never noticed her under all that clothes and aggressiveness. I just stared into her eyes as it seemed that I had gotten lost in them. "Gaanto." I herd some one say. "Gaanto." I herd again. "Gaanto!" Some one yelled then I snapped out of my trance and realized I've been staring at her for a while now.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kimora. I guess I just got lost in my own thoughts..." I told her.

"Oh, alright." She said with a smile.

"Kimora!" Some one yelled from behind us. "Huh?" She said as we both turned around. Behind us walked in Hinata and Hideaki. Hideaki had a black suit on but with an orange undershirt courtesy of Naruto. Hinata was wearing a light sea blue dress with white high heels. Her hair was up with a white clip. Her dark blackish hair looked perfect in her light colored dress and skin tone. She had light blue eye shadow and light blush and lip gloss.

"Oh. Hi Hinata, Hideaki!" She said and gave them both hugs. "You look **so** pretty!" She said. "You too Hinata." She said with a smirk. I couldn't help it, I just busted out laughing. She was so dumb and funny. She always made fun of Ki and called him 'pretty' but will act like she was talking to some body else.

"Uh...Thank you?" Hinata said not really getting the joke.

"What's so funny _**Gaanto**_?" Hideaki said trying to act tough.

I just rolled my eyes and put my arm around Kimora's shoulder. I was still laughing a bit though. I just turned to her and whispered. "Good one." She just laughed a bit and nodded. I just leaned back a bit and stared at Hideaki. I was not giving him the satisfaction of me responding to an obvious question and answer.

"Are you going to answer me or not!?" He asked. I just smirked and graved Kimora's head as we walked away to the punch bowl. As soon as we were out of eye and hearing distance I busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh Kimora!" I yelled while holding my gut. "That was priceless." I said while smiling.

"Aha...Yea...I guess." She said with a shrug as her eyes drifted to the side.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She seemed like she was upset. I didn't know why though since a few minutes ago she was happy and bubbly.

"It's nothing..." She said and glanced over towards the group of chaperoning parents. I just looked over where she was staring at and sighed. She always gets sad when she see's a group of parents including mothers. Kimora never grew up with a mother. According to my parents Kimora's mother had died a month or so after giving birth to Kimora. She had died during a D-rank mission. I didn't know how she would die like that. My mother then told me that the people had lied and it was actually an A-rank mission.

Her mother had died trying to protect a family in a village she was sent to. My father said they tortured her and that they disabled her and beat her till she finally died. The ANBU Black ops. Had ambushed them but they had not gotten there in time to save her. They say that they carved really nasty things into her skin such as pathetic, worthless, and dirty slut. That was the worst one yet.

She was buried when Kimora was half a year old. It had _taken_ the ANBU half a year to find her. My Father said that we got lucky because my mother was supposed to go on that mission. But I guess I had gotten really sick and she couldn't leave me alone with my father or I would've really died. My father said I would've made it a few days without my mother. But then she said he didn't even know how to change a diaper. But after they told me about that it just showed me to really chares my mom, because in a blink of an eye. She can be gone.

I just put one of my hands on her shoulder and used the other one to lift her chin up. I just tried to stare into her eyes but they were still fixated on the group of adults. I just embraced her into a hug. She seemed to be shocked by the awkward position we were in because she squeaked when I embraced her. I just laid my head on her shoulder as she did the same. "It's alright to be sad Kimi...It's alright." I told her as petted her hair.

"I know it is." She said in a small voice. "But I don't like being sad..." She said. I just hugged her tighter.

"And I don't like seeing you sad.'" I said and separated the hug by an inch so I could stare at her. She had tears in her eyes but held them in. "C'mon!" I said and wrapped my arm around her as music started to play. "Let's dance." I said. She just looked at me, smiled and nodded.

* * *

**10mins Later:**

Kimora and I just danced for awhile. We just held hands and laughed as we danced. We just walked over to a table and sat down. "Oh my gosh!" She said as soon as we sat down. "My feet hurt **SO** much!" She said with a smile. I just laughed at the scene in front of me. A beautiful girl with her legs crossed and rubbing her feet while mumbling curse words. "What's so funny?" She asked me.

"Nothing..." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever." She said with a smile.

"Hey!" Some one yelled out to us. We looked up and it was Hideaki and Hinata. "Can we sit with you?" He asked us. He glanced at me. I just crossed my arms and turned my head. He glanced at Kimora. "Can we?" He asked her. She just glanced at me with a 'What-should-I-say-?' look on her face. I just shrugged. She smiled and nodded.

"Cool thanks." He said as both he and Hinata sat down.

"Mmhmm." Kimora said with a smile. All of a sudden a song came on and Kimora's smiled widened. "I love this song!" She shouted. "C'mon Gaanto!" She said and graved my shoulder. I groaned.

"My feet huuuurt." I complained. She just pouted.

"I'll dance with you." Hideaki suggested. We both just stared at him. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I just sighed.

"Go." I said and motioned her to leave.

"Yay!" She said and gave me a hug. "Thank you!" She said and graved Hideaki's hand as they ran out into the dance floor. I just smiled as Kimora did her weird dance moves and Hideaki just stared at her awkwardly.

"Why are you smiling?" Hinata asked me.

I just stared at her and then stared back at Kimora. The song had ended and it was a slow dance one. Hideaki put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. If you looked close enough you could tell they were talking. For some weird reason I kept sneezing. I just stared at them. I wondered what they were talking about?

I could hear Hinata sigh in frustration. I just rolled my eyes. "What." I finally said. She just looked at me surprise in my sudden interest of responding to her question. "Are you going to answer or will I just go back on to the silent treat meant?" I asked her.

"No!" She said. "I-I mean...nothing..." She said and sighed while clutching her hands together in that nervous habit of hers. I just chuckled at this. "What?" She asked me. I just chuckled some more. I quickly took a glance towards Kimora and Hideaki. They were doing that weird 'tango' thing where the girl is a few inches away but you twirl her back in. They did that. They were still talking though?

"You're hands." I told her.

"What about them?" She asked while looking down at her hands.

"You still have that nervous habit of yours." I said.

"Oh." She said and blushed. "I really don't pay alot of attention to it anymore." She said.

"I do..." I said with a small blush.

"Really?" She asked me with a smile and raised her left eyebrow.

"Yea." I said with a smile. I had not noticed how close we had gotten while talking. We just stared at each other with small smiles. We got a bit closer. She bit the bottom of her lip as I got closer. We both closed are eyes and leaned in the next thing I know--

* * *

**SMACK!!**

* * *

We both just opened are eyes. Our lips were _**so**_ close that I could feel the heat radiating off of her. We both just turned to the sound. It was Kimora and Hideaki. She had tears streaming down her face while holding her hand up. Hideaki was just caressing his now red cheek, but was bended over in a weird position. Kimora and Hideaki just stared at eachother for a few seconds with hate, pain, and anger in their eyes. Next thing I knew Kimora's eyes widened and she ran out of the Academy hall with her hands covering her face.

"What the hell?" I said out loud and rushed over to Hideaki. "What the hell did you do to her!?" I asked him with clenched fists.

"Nothing!" He yelled at me. "She just has anger issues!" he said. Hinata just walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him.

"I am now." He said and gently kissed her on the cheek. She just smiled awkwardly. I just rolled my eyes and headed towards the exit. I looked around and listened closely. I nodded my head slightly as I herd small little sobs from the corner. I just ran behind the academy and there I found Kimora crying.

"Kimora?" I asked. She just shifted a bit and held her knees closer. "Kimora are you alright?" I asked. She just shifted more. I just bent down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She tried and wiggle out of my grip but I just held on tighter. "What happened back there--?"

"Lalalalala" She said in a low voice and shook her head.

"What?" I asked her.

"La-sob-lala-sob-lala-sob-laaaaa." She said and started bawling.

"What happened? You can tell me." I told her.

"Really?" She asked me. I just nodded with a reassuring smile. "Alright." She said. "It happened after we left to the dance floor.

* * *

**Flashback (Kimora's P.O.V):**

_"Yay!" I said and gave you a hug. "Thank you!" I said and graved Hideaki's hand as we ran out into the dance floor. I just started dong that weird dance moves I learned from the movie _'Wendy Wu: Homecoming Queen.'_ I learned my dancing from Wendy Wu's _'cousin'_ Shin. Hideaki just kept staring at me awkwardly. "What?" I asked with a smile._

_"You dance weirdly?" He told me._

_"I guess." I said with a shrug. "You know what I noticed?" I asked him._

_"What?" He asked me._

_"That we've never talked really except when we're with Gaanto?" I said._

_"Pssh. I guess." He said with a shrug. "Lets not talk about __**him**__."_

_"Alright then." I said as the music changed. It was a slow song. "What do you want to talk about then?" I asked him._

_"I don't know." He said as he put his hand on my waist. I just placed my hand on his shoulder. "How about why you're here with Gaanto." He asked me._

_"I thought you didn't want to talk about him?" I asked him with a confusing look._

_"I don't." He said. "I'm just...curious." He told me._

_"Oh..." I said. "I asked him, that's why." I told him._

_"I thought he asked you?" He said._

_"No. I asked him first. The second time was a joke." I said._

_"Funny..." He said sarcastically._

_"What?" I asked him catching on to his sarcasm._

_"Oh nothing..." He said. "Well other then he uses you to get to Hinata." He said. I flinched a bit._

_"What?" I said. "No he doesn't." I said with a chuckle._

_"Yea Kimora, He does." He said._

_"Lalalalala..." I mumbled a bit under my breath._

_"Haven't you noticed that you're just his rebound friend?" He said. "And that he went with __**you**__ because Hinata rejected him?" He said while raising his eyebrows. "I mean I thought you knew?" He told me. "He _**loves** _Hinata; it's kind of wrong how __**much**__ he loves her." He told me._

_"I-I g-guess..." I said while my eyes drifted._

_"I mean I wouldn't be surprised if you had gotten your hopes up and it turned out it was for nothing..." He said. I just blinked my eyes alot and moved back a bit._

_"Aha...Y-yeah...I'm going to g-go outside?" I said and turned around and headed for the door. He just graved my hand and twirled me into him. _'What the hell?' _I thought._

_"I'm not really done talking." He said._

_"I thought you're supposed to be nice?" I said._

_"I am. I just don't like seeing people get hurt." He said. "Especially the pretty ones." He said with a smirk. I felt a bit awkward so I just smiled awkwardly. "So, when Gaanto leaves you for Hinata, why don't you and I--"_

_"Lalalalala" I said._

_"Amusing..." He said sarcastically. He pulled me closer. "Look at them." He said and motioned towards Gaanto and Hinata with his head. "They obviously like each other." He said. "I'll do you __**both**__ a favor." He told me. "I'll dump _Hinata_ for __**you**__, and __Gaanto__ can stop complaining and _**get**_ with Hinata." He said with a smile. "Every one wins." He shrugged._

_"Not everyone..." I mumbled._

_"You will be...Oh you will be..." He mumbled back._

_"What do you mea--?" I was cut off by Hideaki's lips crashing into mine. It was a shocking moment for me. I had not expected this. I tried to wiggle out of his grip. I just had my mouth closed and hid my lips. I looked over at Gaanto and Hinata; they were so close, but not as close as Hideaki and I were at this very moment. I didn't notice that tears streaming down my face. Maybe it was because I was getting lip raped? Yea that's why. I just kept shaking my head for him to release my arms. Hideaki didn't budge._

_All of a sudden a fighting technique popped into my head that my father taught me. My father had taught me a move that could _only_ be used in a crisis and on a guy of course. I just breathed inwardly, positioned my arms, and then I did it. I did the move known as _'El crotch-o punch-o'_ "Oof!" He groaned in pain. I then slapped him as hard as I could. The music stopped and all eyes were on us._

_My hand was still in the air though and tears still streaking my face. Ki just caressed his face and mumbled under his breath. "What the hell's your problem!?" I just bit my lower lip and breathed heavily catching my breath finally._

_"You're my problem." I said. "A-and Gaanto's __**not**__ using me!" I mumbled._

_"You want to be used?" He said. "You love him so damn much you don't care, as long as he __**pleasures**__ you in __whatever__ way _you_ want. You're nothing but a pathetic, worthless, dirty slut." He spat. My eyes widened as more tears streaked down my face. I tried to cover them but it didn't work. Everyone was _still_ staring at me. I just hid my face and ran out the door._

* * *

**End of Flashback (Gaanto's P.O.V):**

"And that's what happened..." She told me while rubbing her tears.

My face was redder then Gaara's hair. "That bastard!" I yelled. "How can he do that to Hina--You!" I said while catching my wording. Hopefully Kimora didn't notice. "I'll kill him for sure this time!" I said and stood up. I just felt a tug at my shirt. I looked down. It was Kimora.

"No." She said. "No fighting please." She told me. "I just want to go home." She said.

I just stared at her. I bent back down beside. "What me to take you home?" I asked her.

"No it's fine. I can walk home." She said and stood up. "You know...with all the rapist and psycho paths out there...But no, I'll be fine." She said with a smirk and waited for my response. I just smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I'll take you home." I said.

"Really!" She said with a smile. "You know...It's alright I can walk ho--" I cut her off.

"Lalalalala." I said and chuckled a bit. She just smiled.

* * *

**10 mins later:**

"We're here!" I shouted as we reached her house.

"Yea, we are!" She said. We had stopped at about four wrong houses.

"Alright then." I said as I headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" She said. "Aren't you going to walk me to my door?" She asked me as she crossed her legs and arms.

I just laughed and walked over to her. "Sorry, I'm not really a gentle man. Am I?" I said.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'm not much of a lady either." We both just laughed as I walked her to her door. "We're here!" She said.

"Yea, we are!" I said. We both just paused for a bit. "Déjà vu?" I said.

"Yea." She said and nodded. "Sooooo. I guess this is goodnight." She said and stepped on a step.

"Yea it is." I said and stepped on it too. "Aha...Sooooo bye." I said quickly.

"Bye." She said and walked into the house and closed the door.

I just walked away with my hands in my pockets. A thought hit me. I didn't give her, her good night kiss! Like you see in those lovey dovey movies? I just ran over back to the house and knocked on the door. As soon as it opened I puckered my lips and leaned in. "Gaanto what are you doing?" A mans voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Kimora's dad holding Akamaru. I noticed that my lips were about to collide into Akamaru's nose.

I just shot up straight. "S-sorry si-sir." I said and bowed in apologies.

Kiba just looked at me weirdly. "Kimora!" he called out.

She just came into the door way. "Yea dad?" She asked.

"Here" He said and pushed out side. "Kiss her. Not the dog." He said. I just blushed.

"What did he mean by tha--?" I quickly kissed her on the lips gently while blushing. "Whoa..." She said and placed two fingers on her lips. "Didn't see that coming..." She said. I just laughed a bit.

"You're not going to use that move on me. Are you?" I asked with a smile while glancing at her fists. She just shook her head.

"Nah. You're too much of a pretty boy to handle it." She said. I just smirked.

"What, Evaaaaa" I said and snapped my fingers. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Good night Gaanto." She said.

"Goodnight Kimi." I said as she closed the door. I just smiled and put my hands in my pockets again. All of a sudden the door opened and Kimora ran out. She just came, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I could feel my face heat up as I blushed. There was this weird tingly feeling but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

She finally released the kiss and smiled. "I couldn't let you have the last word now could I?" She said with a smile and ran back into the house.

I just put my hands on my lips. "No you could not..." I said under my breath as I walked home with a smile across my face. Even though we went through alot today, I'd have to say today was the greatest day of my life. Sure I almost kissed her dog but other then that, tonight was perfect!

Hopefully it'll stay this way for awhile...hopefully.

**--**

**(A/N: Yay!! This chpt is dooooooooone! I will NOT be updating soon. My sis is taking her laptop with all of MY work in it. So yea. No updates soon. Sorry!! But PLEASE R&R!!)**

**--**


	4. Little SasukeRevised

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love beyond the Looking Glass (Sequel).**

**Chpt.3**

**'Little' Sasuke.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Kids were once known to be the apple of their parents eyes, but what if the apple's sour?'_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

I had woken up bright and early the next day; it had been a week or so since the dance. I just got up put my close on and walked threw out the house. My first stop was Fusashi's room. It was the brightest room in the house! Brighter then his sisters. I hated that he made us paint it an orange with a weird shade of green stripes everywhere. I secretly think Hinata had an affair with Naruto or Lee when I wasn't around.

Mikoto had a simple light blue lavender room. It was very delicate and simple just like her. I just stared at her body so tiny and fragile. I just walked over to her bed and stroked her face gently with the back of my hand. Her face turned red a bit and I could see a small smile. I just smiled as well.

Next off was Gaanto's room. I really didn't enter this room alot. Mostly having to do with **'Sai'** painting the _**whole**_ thing for him. He had made a painting of _all_ of are friends. He made Sakura hideous obviously. But we had to paint over the picture of Hinata. Sai had a problem with drawing some of my wife's 'assets' a little **too** big and a bit -cough **ALOT** cough- revealing.

I just stared at some of the paintings. I noticed that the picture of Hideaki was crossed out with the words 'backstabber' and 'dead man' I just ignored it. I really didn't like getting into there personal lives. I think every child should have some sort of priva----"Kimora...." Gaanto mumbled. I just stared at him and raised my eyebrow. I leaned closer. Sure _children_ should have there privacy but Gaanto's a teenager so his privacy is **my** privacy.

I just quietly walked over to his bed side and kneeled down beside him. "Kimora..." He mumbled again. '_I wondered what he's dreaming of?_'I thought to myself. I just leaned in closer but his hands fired up in the air with fists. _'What the fuck?'_ I thought. "El crotch-o punch-o." He mumbled once more. I just mentally slapped my forehead. _'What the hell has Kiba's kid been teaching mine?'_ I thought. I just paused. _'It's Kiba; I should be surprised that Gaanto's _not _as crazy like they are, except Kimora. She seems decent.'_ I thought with a shrug.

I just stared at Gaanto's face. He was blushing alot and kept rubbing his lips. I just rolled my eyes. _'Damn!'_ I thought. _'The twerps had his first kiss!'_ I thought. _'Damn you Kiba!!!'_ I yelled in my head while throwing my fist in the air.

* * *

**Inzuka House:**

"Achoo!" Kiba sneezed into is tea. "Damn cold." He muttered.

"What's wrong dad?" Kimora asked as she played with the dogs.

"I've been sneezing all damn morning!" He cursed. Kimora just giggled. "What?" He asked.

"That means some one's talking about you!" She said happily while throwing an all knowing finger in the air.

"Hopefully a woman." he mumbled. Kimora rolled her eyes. She silently sneezed. Kiba groaned. "Damn! If you sneezed then it's a boy." He said and moped into the living room. Kimora just sat there laughing.

* * *

**Uchiha Manor:**

Gaanto tossed back and forth a few times. I got really bored and started poking him with my big toe as I sat in one of his chairs. He huffed and puffed in his sleep. I just smirked. All of a sudden I herd a crack. I turned around and Hinata stood in the door way with a hot cup of tea smiling at me. "What?" I asked her as I stood up.

She just giggled and walked over to me. She gently kissed me on the cheek. "N-nothing..." She said with a smile. I just stared at her. We both just smirked knowing what was going to happen next. She quietly and slowly put her drink down. We both just stared at each other and then......WE'RE OFF!

We ran through out the house. Hinata running delicately, yet _**quickly**_ up, and down the stairs. And I just stomped up and down the stairs while jumping down a few steps. She was running down the stairs when a thought popped in my head. I just jumped off the steps in a bird like style. She turned around and yelped as I slammed into her. We fell down the stairs as we collided. We ended up at the bottom of the stair case.

As usual I was positioned on top of her and held her down by the arms. She just squirmed as best as she could. I just smirked as I held her down. She batted her eyelashes trying to be seductive. Hinata was **so** cute and innocent. So seductive on her doesn't really work. But **I** am the _**king**_ of seductiveness. I just bent down and blew in her ear. She just squirmed with a blush on her face as usual.

I smirked as I blew into her ear more. She just groaned in defeat. I just sat up. "Give up?" I asked. She kept squirming a bit. I just smirked. "Just say you give up." I told her. "I'll go easier on you." I said. She just stared at me and I stared at her. She just smirked. My eyes widened. _'What the hell is she thinking?'_ I thought. All of a sudden she wiggled her hands out of my grip. She balled her hand into a fist. "Hinata." I said slowly. "Think before you ac--Gah!" I yelped as I cradled up into fetal position.

I just rolled off of her and wrapped my hands around my 'little' Sasuke. She just giggled as she rolled on top of me. "G-Give up?" She said with a smirk. "Ju-just say you gi-give up, I-I'll go e-easier." She said mocking me a bit. I just batted my eyelashes mocking her as well. She just giggled a bit. She bent down beside me and blew in my ear. She also delicately kissed my ears. _'Damn!'_ I thought. _'She __**can**__ pull off seductive.'_ I thought as 'little' Sasuke was _**begging**_ for freedom. She just looked down at me. We both just smirked.

She bended down and was inches away from my lips. We both just closed are eyes then-- "Ugh! C'mon people!" Someone groaned. "I **just** woke up!" They said. We both turned around. It was Gaanto. Hinata blushed and got off of me. She just stood up and dusted herself off. _'Ugh!'_ I groaned inwardly. _'Can we EVER kiss!?!'_ I thought.

"S-Sasuke." She mumbled towards me.

"What?" I said and turned to her.

"G-Go upstairs." She said.

"Why?" I asked her while lifting my eyebrow.

"Because, she **doesn't** want _me _to see _**you,**_ '_pitch'_ a 'tent'." Gaanto said and walked to the refrigerator.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I took a glance towards Hinata. She was blushing and pointing down. I just raised my eyebrow again in a confused manor and looked down. When I did I didn't notice 'Little' Sasuke had legs. Because, at this current moment, '_he_' was standing up.

I just stood up and blushed as I ran to the bathroom. It had taken me about 10 minutes to calm him down. The only way to do that was to think of Sakura batting her eyelashes. That worked at first but I just thought of Hinata batting her eyelashes. I then just thought of a long time ago from where I experienced my _first_ kiss. It sent shivers down my spine. It was such a horrible memory, but it worked.

I walked outside and everyone was there. Fusashi and Mikoto just sat there eating their toast. Gaanto was just eating his cereal. Hinata was by the stove with a smirk on her face. I just glared at her. She smirked more. I walked over to the table and sat down. Gaanto just kept glancing at me while smirking. "What." I said as my eyes narrowed over to Gaanto.

"Nothing." He said and ate some of his cereal.

"Uh'hu." I said and rolled my eyes. Gaanto just smirked again. "Ugh." I groaned in frustration. "Just laugh already." I told him.

"Alright." He said with a shrug as he put his spoon down, he just breathed slowly and smirked towards me. "Ahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha." He yelled out as he kept laughing non-stop. "I-I -laughs- Can not -laughs- believe you got -laughs- a bo---"

"YOU GOT YOUR FIRST KISS!" I shouted while cutting him off. His eyes widened and he pointed at me.

"YOU WE'RE IN MY ROOM!" He shouted.

"NU'UH!" I yelled.

"YU'HU!" He yelled back.

"I WAS NOT!"

"THEN HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!" He yelled/asked. We all knew that Gaanto wasn't really open in expressing his feelings or private life. And we also knew that the only way to find out was to listen to him talk in his sleep. We both just stared at each other for awhile. His eyes narrowed. _'Damn!'_ I thought. _'He knows I was in his room!'_ I thought.

He just shook his head in a disappointed look. "I expected better, especially from _**you**_ dad." He said in a sarcastically sad tone. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. I just got up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"No where." I told him.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked me.

"Naruto's." I said.

"When will you be back?" He asked me again.

"When ever I **feel** like it." I said.

"When will you be back?" Hinata asked me.

"Eleven." I said.

"Ten." He corrected.

"Eleven." I repeated.

"Nine." Hinata said as she flipped a pancake.

"Alright." I said as I closed the door.

"Whoopish!" He said making it sound like I was a dog on a short leash with a whoop and Hinata was my master.

"I herd that!" I yelled from the out side.

"Déjà vu!" He yelled. I just thought about it. _'Damnit!'_ I thought. _'It is.'_

* * *

**20mins. Later:**

I finally reached Naruto's house. I just knocked on the door. There was alot of commotion in the background. I just waited a bit till the door finally opened. Standing in the door way was Ume. She just rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. It took her awhile for her to respond to my presence. "Mr. Uchiha!" She shouted while her eyes widened.

"Hello Ume." I said while smiling. "Is your father home?" I asked her.

"Yea, hold on Kay." She said as she closed the door quickly. "DAAAAAAAAAAD!" She yelled. I just winced a bit. I knew my family was loud but Naruto's is **louder**. All you hear is more yelling and screeching. Suddenly it was quiet. _'What the---?'_ It was loud again. You could hear Sakura yelling at Naruto and Naruto yelling at Sakura. Suddenly the door knob was moving and Naruto pops out with a black eye. I just started laughing.

"Heh?" Naruto said. "What's so funny?" He asked me.

"Sakura beats you." I said calmly while laughing.

He just pouted. "So." He said.

"Naruto." I said as I placed my hands on his shoulder. "You need to tell somebody. You are a **beautiful** woman and don't deserve a man who beats you!" I said sarcastically while trying to hold a serious composer. "You need a man in your life girlfriend. A **good** man who will treat you like the princess you are." I said with tears of laughter forming in my eyes.

"Shut up teme." Naruto said as he put his hand over his bruised eye. "Sakura is just misunderstood---"

"Denial." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You're in denial. You say it's you're fault." I told him. "But in reality, _**it's his**_." I said. I loved making Naruto feel like a woman. It's amusing. Naruto just lifted up his finger and opened his mouth when the door was thrown open. It was Sakura. "OH SHIT!" I shouted. "IT'S TYRONE!" I said and pointed at Sakura. She just raised her drawn on eyebrow and stared at me funny.

"Who?" She asked.

"No one." I said.

"Riiiiiiight....." She said. "Naruto!" She shouted. "Go buy groceries!" She commanded.

"Why!?!?!" He whined.

_"Because Naruto! We__**have**__no __**food**__!" _She shouted. "And don't come back with just ramen this time got it!" She yelled and slammed the door. Naruto just groaned. I just put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry girlfriend, we'll get threw this. Together." I said doing a fake cry.

"Shut up teme." He said in defeat.

"Whatever you say dobe, whatever you say" I smirked. I won.

* * *

**10 mins. Later:**

"Naruto." I said calmly as we went food shopping. "Didn't Sakura say to _**not,**_ just buy ramen?" I asked as he shoved the cart with microwave ramen. He just shrugged as he put more and more ramen in.

"I don't know." He said and just kept graving ramen.

"Whatever...." I said. "So....How's Hideaki?" I asked him awkwardly.

"Fine." He said. "Why?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said. "I just thought you would be upset that there not friends anymore." I said with a shrug as I threw in some rice balls. I quickly turned around as I had this weird feeling I was being watched. I just looked as I herd feet moving from the other side of the store. Suddenly Naruto spoke up making me forget about the feet sounds.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he threw the rice balls out. "They're still friends?" He said.

"What?" I said and stopped walking. "Why would they still be friends? Gaanto beat the **crap** out of Ki?" I told him with just a little bit of boasting in my voice. Naruto just stared at me oddly not knowing what the hell I was talking about probably.

"What do you mean?" He said. "When Hideaki left this morning he said he was going to train at you're guy's house like he's been doing every morning?" He said.

"No he hasn't?" I said. "Gaanto and Hideaki have been mad each other for about half a week or two?" I said in an obvious tone.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto shouted while dropping some of his ramen on the floor.

"They fought like the day before the dance?" I stated. Naruto just gawked at me. He just ran out the store. "Naruto!" I yelled. "What about the food!"

"Forget the food Teme! I got to find my son!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**10 mins. Later:**

"Where the **hell** is he?!" Naruto shouted. We had searched the WHOLE village and yet no sign of Hideaki. "Where else is there to check!" He asked me I shrugged. Naruto's kid was **really** good at hide and go-drive-your-parent's-insane-while-looking-for-you-around-the-whole-damn-village!!! We just looked through each valley and nothing.

"Should we check Gaara's house?" I asked him.

"Gaara's house?! Why?" He said.

"Because Ki and Hinata are going out?" I said in an obvious tone.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "He never told me!" He said as he ran to a payphone.

"Who are you calling dobe?" I asked.

"Gaara's house. Duh!" He said in an obvious tone.

_'Hello you've reached the Kazakage's tower this is Suki."_

"Um Hello, can I speak to Gaara?"

_'Um..........he's in a meeting at the moment, but may I ask whose calling?'_

"Naruto."

_'Naruto Uzamaki!'_

"Yeeeees?"

_'Hold on sir! You'll be connected in a bit.'_

"Um, alright?" He said.

"Hey dobe what are they saying?" I asked.

"I don't know...?" He said.

_'Hello?'_

"Gaara?"

_'Yea Uzamaki. What do you want?'_

"Is Hideaki there?"

_'No. Why would he be?'_

"What! You mean you don't know!" Naruto Shouted. "Hideaki and Hinata have been dating for like **EVER**!!! Wow Gaara, don't even know you're own daughter......piiiiity...." He said and shook his head. I just rolled my eyes. A few seconds ago **he** didn't even know they were dating, and now _he's_ scolding Gaara! Sakura **must** have given him a head concussion.

_'You idiot! Hinata's not __**allowed**__ to date. __**Especially**__ an Uzamaki.' Gaara said in an obvious tone._

"What do you mean? They've been going out for." Naruto looks at me and covered up the phone. "How long?" He asked me. I just put up one finger then made a half sign. He just nodded. "1-2 in a half weeks now." He said in an obvious tone. "And what do you mean she can't date an Uzamaki!" He yelled.

They just kept bickering back and forth non stop. I just walked over to a magazine rack and stared at them. There was one with a girl posing seductively while blowing a kiss. She was in a transparent night gown while one hand was covering her um...yea. Let's change the subject. All of a sudden I just felt a weird sensation go threw me as I imagined Hinata in that and in that position. I just smiled when suddenly I felt something streaming down my lip.

I just put my hand to my lip and noticed it was blood. 'Crap.' I mumbled to myself. I swear first 'little Sasuke' took his first steps and now this! I must have a problem. All of a sudden I hear Naruto yell "Yea well you too!" And then slam the phone down on the hook hard. "Stupid Gaara, Stupid Kazakage. Stupid!" He kept mumbling.

"Hey dobe stop talking to your self." I said while holding my nose. Naruto just stared at me funny. "What?" I asked. He just busted out laughing. "What!" I said again but in a more commanding voice. He just put his hand over his mouth and pointed down. I just looked down and as you would guess 'little' Sasuke was trying to walk again, except from this position it looked like he was floating.

"SHIT!" I cursed out loud. I just ran into the first restaurant I could find. It was a rice bun store. After a few minutes of thinking of disturbing things I finally got him to settle down. I just walked out of the bathroom and notice someone from the corner of my eye. I just looked closely and noticed it was Hideaki. I just slowly walked behind him while looking over his shoulder. I noticed a small white box in his hand. "What's that?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" He yelled as he turned towards me dropping whatever was in his hand. I just looked down and noticed it was a small white box. I just kneeled down and picked it up. _'Cigarettes?'_ I thought to myself as I glanced at Hideaki. I just raised it up near my face and looked at him oddly. "It's not what it looks like!" He yelled at me with a paranoid look.

I just raised my eyebrow and gave him an 'I-am-so-not-buying-it' look. "Alright!" He said finally caving in. "It **is** what it look's like!" He said. "But according to Camille their not that bad!" He said trying to defend himself. I just stared at him and thought for awhile. "What?" He said in a paranoid voice.

"Camille?" I asked. He just nodded. "Isn't she like twenty-two?" I asked. He just looked at me with a funny expression.

"No." He said in a 'What-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about?' look. "She's like 16 or 17 yrs. old?" He told me.

"Oh." I said. "How are these not bad? **Especially** at _**your**_ age." I asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But she smokes and says it relaxes her." He said.

"That's because she's been surrounded by smokers her **whole** life." I told him. "And ask for you" I said as my eyes narrowed a bit. "Have only been surrounded by the poisoning gases of your mother's hairspray." I said.

"True...." He said in a low voice. "But she says they help her relax with drama!"

"Drama?" I asked. He nodded. "Like what?"

"Well first me fighting with my **best** friend!" He said emphasizing 'best'. "Then hooking up with the chick he likes." He said. "And **THEN!** Me cheating on her with the _other_ girl _**HE**_ likes!" He said. I just stared at him oddly as he opened his mouth again. "Not to mention I've been a _**JERK**_ while doing all of it!" He said with a groan in frustration.

I just shook my head slowly and put my hand one his shoulder, strangely he didn't flinch. I guess this is what it was like when your child isn't afraid of someone physically touching them. He just looked up at me. "It's alright. When I was a kid I had issues and drama too." I told him.

"Really? Like what?" He asked me.

"It's...Complicated." I told him. He groaned. "I'll tell you when you're older alright." He just sighed and rolled his eyes. "And as for these?" I said motioning towards the cigarettes. "Got to go." I said as I threw them into a trash bin. "Oh and did you know your fathers been looking for you **all** day?" I asked him. His eyes just widened.

"Seriously!?" He asked me. I just nodded. "Crud! Am I in trouble?" He asked me. I shrugged. We just looked around till Naruto finally got into eyesight. I just called him over. He just walked over till he saw Ki and then he started to run over to us. Hideaki just smiled awkwardly at him.

"Where were you!?!" Naruto asked in a serious tone. My eyes widened a bit. I never thought that there would be a day where Naruto would look this...scary? "Well, are you going to answer or are you just going to stare at me like that!?" Naruto asked. "Or would you rather have **me **punish you, _instead_ of your mother?" He asked him. Hideaki's eyes just widened as he shook his head hard.

"I-I wa-was with C-Camille." He told him.

"Camille? As in Asuma and Kureni's daughter?" Naruto asked. Hideaki nodded. "Isn't she like twenty or twenty two?" He asked. Camille was a tall curvy 16 to 17 year old girl. She had long straight black hair with piercing red eyes like her mother. She had very light white skin. She was a _splitting_ image of her mother. But she strangely resembled Asuma?

"No?" Hideaki said.

"Oh." Naruto commented.

"Don't worry Naruto, I thought the **same** thing." I told him while nodding my head.

"Right." He said with a nod. "Well why were you with Camille?" He asked again. "You weren't doing anything _bad_ were you?" He said in a suspicious voice. Ki just quickly shook his head. "Good. Let's go then." He said as he graved Hideaki off the chair and dragged him by his ear. "See you later teme!" He shouted with a smile as he and Hideaki walked off.

I just shook my head as I stared at them disappeared threw out the crowd. I just thought for awhile. If I thought I had issues with **my** family!? Wow, was **I** _wrong_. I just shrugged and put my hands in my pockets. Today had to be some of the strangest, awkward, and traumatizing day for me **and** 'little' Sasuke.

I just walked down the street and looked out into the sky. I just wondered what life had in store for me and my family. **Especially,** in store for Gaanto. He was a young boy with more spark and possibilities then I had. I just got home and opened the door. I walked over to the kitchen when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Huh?" I said out loud. I walked towards the door and on the other side was an ANBU black opps. "May I help you?"

"Yes, does _**this**_ belong to you?" He asked as from behind his back he dragged Fusashi out.

I groaned. "Um.....No." I said. "That belongs to Naruto." I said and closed the door. 'DAAAAAAD!' I herd him yell from the other side. I jut groaned again and opened the door. "All right." I said. "He belongs to me." I said. "What did he do that was **so** bad that he had to be delivered by the ANBU black opps?" I asked.

"Let **him** tell you that." He said as he motioned towards Fusashi.

"Don't worry, I _will_." I said while raising my eyebrows at Fusashi.

"Oh and kid, to answer you question.....the cat." The ANBU said before leaving.

I stared at the ANBU man oddly as I closed the door. "So, what did you do now?" I asked.

"Well, it all started off--"

"Wait!" I cut him off real quick and graved a chair. He looked at me oddly. "Sorry, but when someone says 'it all started off' that just mean it has to be something **big**." I said as I sat down. "Go on." I told.

"Alright then, so it all started off when..."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**((A/N: Yay! I'm done with this Chapter!!! Woohoo! -Pats myself on the back- Yesh! Soooo how'd you like this chapter?! I liked it a bit. Okay so the NEXT chapter is going to be Fusashi's P.O.V I made sure that when I made this chapter to kind of get a perspective of Naruto and his family so everyone would kind of see how it is at there home and how Naruto **can** be responsible. This chapter was **also** about showing that Hideki is nice, he's just confused! Buuuuut yea! R&R plz!))**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. AuthorsNote!

**(A/N: OKAAAAAY!!! I'm am SO sorry to say this but i wont be updating any of my stories for about.......SIX! months. :{{{ sad inoe. But my sis is going to SPAIN! and wont be back ti'll JUNE-JULY!!! I am utterly sorry, I HAVE been trying to update but i'also be making new stories and my sisters comp. has been acting up so updating a new story/chpt has been a hassle for me. I am UTTERLY sorry. Today is friday, jan 9, and my sis is leaving this 11, if people who are barely reading my stories i'm sorry to say that an update will not be coming. Maybe if my 'rents would get me my own, but that wont be happeneing any time soon. Once again, SORRY! GOMEN! and PADONAME!(Spelled wrong...) **

**- Moonlight-Shimmer.**

**:{**


	6. A day with Fusashi

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love beyond the Looking Glass (Sequel).**

**Chpt.4**

**A day with Fusashi**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback:**

_I groaned. "Um.....No." I said. "That belongs to Naruto." I said and closed the door. 'DAAAAAAD!' I herd him yell from the other side. I jut groaned again and opened the door. "All right." I said. "He belongs to me." I said. "What did he do that was __**so**__ bad that he had to be delivered by the ANBU black opps?" I asked._

_"Let __**him**__ tell you that." He said as he motioned towards Fusashi._

_"Don't worry, I will." I said while raising my eyebrows at Fusashi._

_"Oh and kid, to answer you question.....the cat." The ANBU said before leaving._

_I stared at the ANBU man oddly as I closed the door. "So, what did you do now?" I asked._

_"Well, it all started off--"_

_"Wait!" I cut him off real quick and graved a chair. He looked at me oddly. "Sorry, but when someone says 'it all started off' that just mean it has to be something __**big**__." I said as I sat down. "Go on." I told._

_"Alright then, so it all started off when..."_

* * *

**End of Flash Back (Fusashi's P.O.V):**

"It all started off when you left to go to Naruto's house." I stated. "Gaanto got bored and left saying he was going to go to Kimora's house." I said. "And Mikoto went to Kikiyo's house." I told him. "I just stayed and helped mom out a bit before she left to Auntie Tenten's house." I said. My dad just stared at me oddly. "What?" I asked.

"Get to how the ANBU black opps showed up at our front door part?" He asked.

"Right!"

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Bye Mom!!!" I yelled out as my mom left to my auntie's house. '__**RING!**__' I just quickly turned around and graved the phone. "Hello?" I said. All you could hear was breathing on the other side. "Hello?" I asked again._

"Huh? Oh sorry didn't realize you answered."_ They said. _"Hey!"

_"Hey!" I said finally realizing the voice. "Why are you calling me?" I asked them._

"What. Your best friend isn't aloud to call you anymore?"_ They asked._

_"No! It's not that it's just, it's just....."_

"It's just what?"_ They asked._

_"It's just that you're a girl! And you know Gaanto picks on me cause of it!" I finally admitted._

"OOOOHHHHHH." _She said. _"I saw Gaanto today walking with a girl if that helps?" _She said._

_"Yea, A little bit." I said. "So Twig's, why you calling?" I asked her._

"Just wondering if you want to come over?" _She asked me._

_"Sure!" I said. "See you there!" I shouted as I hung up the phone._

* * *

**10 mins later:**

_**'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!"**_

_I pounded on the door. There was rushing feet on the other side of the door. "Hold on!" Someone shouted as the opened the door. "Fusashi!" They shouted. Twigs had opened the door. Twiggs was an average height girl. She had dark black eyes with shoulder length black hair. She had really pale skin, not completely pale, but sort of. She always wore alot of gray. She had a bit of a seeing problem so from time to time she would wear some dark shaded glasses._

_Twigs __**real**__ name is Aokia (I-Oh-Key) but because she was so slender and lanky that everyone called her twigg's; like one of those twig like bugs her dad has. Twigs __**full **__name was Aokia S. Aburame. She never did say what the 'S' stood for but I didn't feel like bugging her about it. "So why'd you want me to come over?" I asked._

_"Oh nothing really, just wondering if you want to go stalk some ANBU black opps." She said non-chalantly._

_"Okay!" I said with a shrug._

* * *

**20mis later:**

_"Do you see one?" She asked me._

_"No. Do you?" I asked._

_"No." She said with a sigh as she sat down. "I'm hungry?" She said suddenly. "Let's go get some food!" She yelled as she graved my arm and dragged me to the grocery store. We just walked around out side the food store when suddenly Twigs stopped._

_"What's wrong?" I asked her. She just lifted her finger up and pointed._

_"It's your dad." She whispered. I just looked at her strangely as I followed her finger to the tall pale man wearing all black._

_"Crud!" I mumbled. "It is." I said. Twigs and I just stared at him for awhile until we saw him turn around. "Run!" I mumbled as we ran on the outside part of the store. We just ran around in circles out side. "Did he see me?" I kept saying aloud. "What if he did!?!" I said panicky towards Twigs._

_"And what if he didn't!" She commented. "Just relax. He isn't looking anymore." She told me._

_"Alright then." I said and nodded. "C'mon!" I said as I graved her hand and dragged her towards the Hokage's office. We just ran all the way without stopping till we reached the office. "Finally!" I said while panting. "We're here!" I announced._

_"Yea we are! But why?" She asked me._

_"You wanted to go see some ANBU black opps didn't you?" I asked her._

_"Yea but...." I cut her off._

_"What better way to find them to go to the chief themselves!" I said. A smiled just appeared across her face._

_"BRILLIANT!" She shouted as she graved my shoulders. She just yanked me forward as she kissed me on the lips. I just froze as my cheeks turned pink. I didn't think she had realized what she had done until she had done it because straight after she had done it her body froze as well as she also turned pink. "U-Uh....So-Sorry." She said. "Well let's go!" She said awkwardly as she ran into the Hokages tower._

_"Ri-right...." I said and nodded._

* * *

**10mins Later:**

_"We're lost. Aren't we?" Twigs asked._

_"Yea." I said. "But I've been here once and I know there's a secretary in there." I said and with a shrug._

_"Really?" She asked me._

_  
"Yea, there's like one in every room. But this room has the biggest doors so who knows how many secretaries are in there!" I said in a convincing voice. She just stared at me with an irritated look. "What?" I asked. She just thumped me on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked while rubbing my head._

_"If there's a secretary in every room that just means that in __**every**__ door we've passed by and ANBU black opps. Could've been in there!" She said in an obvious tone. I was about to say something but she had me there._

_"Ha...." I said awkwardly. "Sorry?" I said and scratched the back of my head. "Well c'mon lets check!" We just quietly tip toed over to the door and opened it quietly. Inside was a young looking woman in her early twenties answering the phones._

**"Hello, Uh'hu, yes, yes, Uh'hu, no, right."**_ That's how the conversation went on for about 10 minutes. "This is booooring!" Twigs complained. "Who is she even talking too?" Asked Twigs. I just shrugged. She groaned. _**"Right, Uh'hu, I'll send the ANBU right over Kazakage!"** _Both our eyes widened. "Well Fusashi, I guess we're taking a trip to the sand village!"_

_"Kool! I get to visit Hinata!" I announced. Twigs just glared at me. "What?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes and walked away._

* * *

**20mins Later:**

_We had found a truck that was heading to the sand village and jumped into the back of it. It had taken us awhile to get there but we finally did. We just walked around till we found the Kazakage tower. "C'mon!" I said as I ran over there. Twigs just walked with her hands crossed. "You're still not mad at me are you? Hinata's my friend!"_

_"Of course she is." She said non-chalantly._

_"Then why are you mad!?!" I asked confused._

_"Do you __**really**__ want to know?" She asked me._

_"YES!" I said in an obvious tone._

_"Fine then! You're more excited to see her then you are to see me!" She announced as she just walked past me. My eyes widened._

_"That's why you're mad?" I said with a chuckling sound in my voice. She just looked at me while her eyes narrowed._

_"Don't laugh at me!" She demanded. I just laughed again._

_"Who knew, a girl from such a __**calm**__quiet__ and _sweet_ family could be _**so**_ mean?" I said while laughing. "And I'm not laughing at you; I just think it's funny that you would think I like Hinata more then __**you**__?" I said in an obvious tone._

_"Huh? Well you __**do**__ don't you?!" She said while raising her eyebrows._

_"Nooooooo?" I said. She looked a bit taken back. "But c'mon, let's talk about this later, its time to find some ANBU!" I announced rather loudly. Random people that were walking by stopped and just stared at us. "Uh...." I said. "RUN!" I yelled as we ran to the Kazakage tower._

* * *

**5mins. Later:**

_We just walked throughout the halls looking for the Kazakage's office. "Hello?" I kept saying as we walked by random people who worked there. "Um can you tell us where the Kazakage is?" We would ask them. Some ignored us, and others just stared at us and laughed as if we were a joke to them._

_"This is going no where." Twigs announced as she started doing hand signs. All of a sudden from her jacket bugs started to emerge. My eyes widened as I backed away. She just stared at me oddly. "What? You act like you can't do jutsu?" She said. I just blushed and looked down. She just looked at me and started smiling. "You don't know how to do jutsu!?!" She said as she held one of the bugs on her hand._

_"So what!" I said. "My dad hasn't taught me __**or**__ Mikoto jutsu!" I remarked. She just smiled more and rolled her eyes. "So what are the bugs for?" I asked. She just looked down at the bugs as the other ones flew around her._

_"They're for finding the ANBU black opps." She said as they started flying around aimlessly. Go find the Kazakage!" She whispered loudly towards the bugs. They all just started to fly straight. She smiled. "Let's go!" She yelled as she graved my hand and we followed the bugs._

* * *

**10mins. Later:**

_"I think this is it?" She said as she opened the doors slowly. We both just walked in quietly as a secretary typed things on her computer. "Um, miss?" Twiggs said. "Miss!?!" She said a bit louder. The lady just looked over her desk and stared at us funny. "We're looking for ANBU black opps." She said with a smile._

_The secretary busted out laughing. "You're looking for ANBU?" She said while laughing. Twigs and I just nodded our heads while looking at each other, then staring at the lady oddly. "How cute! Now really kids, what are you here for?" She asked._

"We're here for what we said." Twiggs told her. "Actually, may we speak to the Kazakage?" She asked.

_The secretary just froze. "Th-the Kazakage?" She asked. We both nodded. "O-oh....well I'm sorry but he wasn't expecting any visitors today." She told us. Twiggs and I just exchanged words in whisper. We then both just came to an agreement and looked at her._

_"May we speak to him?" I asked. She just raised her eyebrow. "Pleaaaaaaaaaase?" I said while pouting._

_The secretary just bit her lip. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if I get fired because of this I'll tell Santa, and I don't think he'll mind adding two more names to his _naughty_ list." She threatened. Twiggs and I gulped. We __**really**__ hope that she won't get fired! She just pushed the intercom bottom. "Um sir there is two _**young**_ children here to see you." She said nervously._

**"Children? To see **_me_**?"**_ He asked confusingly._

_"Y-yes sir....Th-they say the wish to s-speak to you." She said as she glared at us. 'Santa'. She mouthed. We gulped._

**"Names?"** _He asked._

_"Um...." She looked at us. Twiggs and I just looked at each other and smiled. We both jumped on her desk._

_Twiggs pressed the intercom button. "It's Aokia S. Aburame Sir!" She said with a smile._

_"Aburame....?" The secretary mumbeled. Her face went pale. _'Oh crap! As in the Aburame clan of the leaf village! I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly had a whole plague of diseased bugs attack me!' _She thought. She just glanced towards Twiggs, Twiggs just smiled bubbly. The secretary just smiled back awkwardly. _'I am **so** fired!!!!'

**"Aokia? What are you doing here?"**_ He asked._

_I pressed the intercom button. "Hey Gaara! I'm her too!" I yelled._

_The secretary slapped her forehead. _'Great, who's clan is this one from?!" _She thought._

**"Who's this?"** _He asked._

_"It's me! Fusashi Uchiha Sir!!!" I yelled with a smile. The sectary's face went completely pale now._

_"U-Uchiha!" She mumbeled loudly. "A-as in one of th-the __**biggest**__, and _**strongest**_ clans i-in the le-leaf village!?!" She asked while shaking. I just nodded oddly. "Oh crap!" She said to herself. _'If I thought I was fired before! OOOOOHHHHH I am **toast**!' _She thought to herself. _"And I threatened those kids! I am going to have parents suing me for every penny I got!'

**"Fusashi? Aokia? Suki send them in please." **_He asked._

_"Yes sir! Right away!" She said as she got up from her desk. "Okay kids into the room with the really big doors!" She said. "Want some candy!" She asked nervously. We stared at her oddly and shook our heads. "A-alright." She said as she opened the door. She just walked us over to Gaara's desk. "Here they are sir!" She said kindly. He nodded._

_"Thank you Suki that will be all." He said. She just nodded. She took a glance at his desk pictures. She almost shook as she noticed that half of them had the kids from the leaf village including us._ 'Why can't I ever do anything right!' _She thought. "Oh and Suki!" He called out._

_"Y-yes Kazakage sir!" She asked as she turned._

_"If anyone calls, tell them I'm in a meeting, alright?" He said._

_"mmhmm!" She said with a smile._

_"She seems nice." Twiggs said._

_"I suppose." Gaara commented. "So what may I ask I did to be graced with your presences?" He asked us in his sophisticated tone._

_"Dad says you're a prick." I told him. I didn't know what prick meant, probably another word for 'smooth talker'. Gaara's eye's twitched._

_"So I've herd...." He said threw gritted teeth. "And your fathers a pompous airbag." He told me. I stared at him oddly._

_"What does that mean?" I asked curiously._

_"L-loving..." He said. I just nodded. "So why are you two here?" He asked us again._

_"We're here to stalk some ANBU BLACK opps." Twiggs told him. Gaara stared at her questionly. "We were bored, and I want to be one when I grow up, and I'm pretty sure that Fusashi wants to be one too, you know, after his uncle and dad." She said. Gaara's gaze fell on me._

_"Is that true?" He asked._

_I nodded. "Being in the ANBU seems really kool! You're sneaky, cunning, and everyone looks up to you! Why wouldn't we want to be one?" I told him. He just nodded his head. "And we can wear really nice mask's that hide our identities! It's so secrety!!!" I said._

_"Is that even a word?" Twiggs asked._

_"I think....?" I told her._

_"Oh.....Okay!" She said with a nod. "Secrety!!!!!"_

_Gaara nodded. Suddenly there was a bussed noise as Gaara put his finger on the intercom. "What is it Suki?" He asked a bit annoyed._

_"You have a ph-phone call Kazakage." She said awkwardly._

_"I told you to tell them I'm in a meeting." He said irritated._

_"Y-yes sir I-I kn-know, b-but I-it's Ho-Hokage U-Uzamaki sir!" She said._

_"Uzamaki?" He mumbled. "Fine, send it in." He said as he told us to hold on. He put his finger on the button and answered the phone. "'Hello?" Gaara said. We could here Naruto's voice coming threw the other end._

**"Gaara?"**

_"Yea Uzamaki. What do you want?" He asked while rolling his eyes._

**"Is Hideaki there?"**_ Naruto asked. Gaara looked at the phone confusingly._

_"No. Why would he be?" He asked._

**"What! You mean you don't know!" **_We herd Naruto shout._ **"Hideaki and Hinata have been dating for like **EVER**!!! Wow Gaara, don't even know you're own daughter......piiiiity...." **_Gaara glared at the phone rather annoyed, He already knew but he wasn't really in his daughter's personal business._

_'You idiot! Hinata's not __**allowed**__ to date. __**Especially**__ an Uzamaki.' Gaara said in an obvious tone._

**"What do you mean? They've been going out for."**_We could hear Naruto pause_. **"1-2 in a half weeks now." **_He said in an obvious tone._ **"And what do you mean she can't date an Uzamaki!"** _He yelled._

_Gaara just rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you Uzamaki, I'm in a meeting." Gaara told him. "So I'm going to hang up, and you can go back to finding your son, alright???" Gaara said. Naruto was yelling random words neither Twiggs nor I have ever heard. He's just covered it up for us not to listen. "Uzamaki, show some class, stop cursing, and go bug some one else alright?" He said. "And have a nice day." He said._

**"Yea well you too!"**_ We herd Naruto yelled before Gaara hung up the phone._

_"Well it's a long walk from Suna to Konaho, so I'll let some ANBU BLACK opps. To take you, how about that?" He asked. We both shrugged and nodded. We just spent the rest of our time there talking to ANBU. They were actually really nice._

* * *

**10minutesLater:**

_"So lets say, If I was holding onto a tree branch for dear life over a pit of lava, and Twiggs was in a burning house, but a cat was about to have water dumped on it, which one would you save?"I asked an ANBU that was taking me home. He just groaned in frustration as he knocked on my door._

_My dad had answered the door. He looked tired. "May I help you?" He asked._

"_Yes, does __**this**__ belong to you?" He asked as from behind his back he some what dragged me out._

_My dad groaned. "Um.....No." He said. My eyes widened in shock. "That belongs to Naruto." He said as he was shutting the door._

_"DAAAAAAD!" I yelled in a confused voice._

_He opened the door. "All right." He said. "He belongs to me." He said. "What did he do that was __**so**__ bad that he had to be delivered by the ANBU black opps?" He asked. I just smiled_

_"Let __**him**__ tell you that." He said as he motioned towards me._

_"Don't worry, I _will_." He said while raising his eyebrows at me._

_"Oh and kid, to answer you question.....the cat." The ANBU said before leaving. My mouth dropped._

_My dad stared at the ANBU guy oddly as he closed the door. "So, what did you do now?" He asked._

_"Well, it all started off--" He cut me off._

_"Wait!" He said suddenly as he quickly went and graved a chair. I looked at me oddly. "Sorry, but when someone says 'it all started off' that just mean it has to be something __**big**__." He said as He sat down. "Go on." He said._

_"Alright then, so it all started off when..."_

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

"Aaaaaand, that's about it." I said with a shrug. My dad just walked over to me and flicked my head. "Oooowwww!" I yelled. "What was that for!?!" I asked.

"You could have saved me alot of time if you just said _**'it's not what it looks like'**_ like normal kids you know?" He told me. I just smiled at him.

"I know....But I'm not normal." I told him. He just smirked. He just graved me and put me in a headlock.

"Just promise me something alright?" He asked.

"Alright." I said with a nod and shrug.

"If you ever have problems, with _any_ thing, you can always come to me and your mom, alright?" He said. I nodded. "Oh, and never be like Naruto's kids, they're weird!" He said. I laughed.

"Alright!" I said as I hugged him.

"Now get to bed!" He ordered.

"You don't tell me what to do!" I told him. He glared at me, I just laughed. "Okaaay, you do! Love you dad!" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"Love you too."

It was nice having a dad so understanding, and willing to listen. Him and mom never compare me to the others, and they except my weird quirks and such. I bet their families were the same. Warm, loving, caring and passionate. Never comparing or judging. I like my family, actually scratch that. I love my family, and I love my parents.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N: Alright! That last paragraph? You will see it ALOT! From now on, well....not ALOT but like, in a few more chapters, but not all in a row of course! But when ever it comes out, it will be a ****bit**** different, and it will be a different meaning, but still loving. Hinata and Sasuke reframed from EVER talking about their past with their kids. But that's all I'm saying for now....R&R!!!!!!!! )**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. AN

Hello everyone, yes i am **DEEPLY** sorry that i haven't been uploading ANY stories and i said i'd do it during thanksgiving break, and then winter break, i have been really busy this up in coming year! like my brother was in a serious car accident, my sister is pregnant, my other sister is graduating college and not to mention my dad is going to be getting knee surgury soon.

i had recently shecked my sisters laptop cause i had been working on a udate on my latest story **YoutubeQueen** that i very proudly worked hard on. Yet she had boughten a new computer yet thankfully she kept the hard drive, sadly..she found no use for my stories and whalaa....they are GONE! );

and i try using my brother's computer to write stories but honestly i've been writing them on a laptop for so long its uncomfortable, because with the laptop you get privacy, noone has to see you while your just typing away happily, yes i know that is a pretty lame excuse but i have nothing else i could tell you, summer is coming up, im going to be done with school for the next 3 months in about 2 weeks, and in july band camp starts ONCE again, so stories WILL be coming slow, but i will MOST DEIFENTLY update this year!!! i promice(:

but **THANK YOU TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS WHO HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH ME! ):**

sorry for the long waiting-

_**Moonlight_Shimmer**_


End file.
